


Enemy Of My Enemy

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: BSAA Mentioned, Biological Weapons, Crossover, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Ivy's enemies become Diana's enemies





	1. Chapter 1

**Enemy Of My Enemy**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

**Chapter One**

The entire world is on edge with anticipation for tonight's Global Ecological And Economics Summit, any and everyone is here eager to hear the world's top Ecologists and Economists exchange views and ideas on how to reduce Humanity's negative impact on the planet. One such interested person is Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy. Though tonight she has no intention of disrupting this event, she really wants to hear what these so called experts have to say.

"I hope that you don't plan on disrupting this event, Pamela." Bruce Wayne's voice says suddenly from beside the redhead, startling her.

"Why Mr. Wayne, I would never dream of doing such a thing." Pamela says as a waiter brought her and Bruce a pair of wine glasses.

"Just so you know Pamela, that are also security forces and Special Agents here from every corner of the globe." Bruce growled.

"Good to know, Mr. Wayne. Now, if you'll excuse me." Pamela says before turning her back on Bruce and walking away from him.

Pamela finds an empty table and sits down with her wine glass and begins to watch the people around her.

"I don't know why Bruce is always so wound up, for what it's worth I'm sorry that he treats you like this." Diana, Princess of Themyscira says softly from behind Pamela.

"Look Princess, I'm only here to listen to these people." the redhead snapped at the brunette Amazon.

Diana, extremely hurt by Pamela's harsh tone dropped her eyes and began to walk away from Pamela's table. Shame slammed into Pamela like an M1A1 tank, sighing she puts her glass down and gets up and goes after the Amazon Princess.

Pamela finds Diana standing alone out on the veranda looking at the beautiful Metropolis skyline, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Uh Princess, I-I'm sorry, I thought that you were going to accuse me of only being here to commit a crime." Pamela says apologetically.

 Many of the ideas that were being talked about were repetitive and unimaginative, until EcoLove CEO and Founder Jocylen Parker takes the podium. Jocylen lays out a seven year plan to reduce Metropolis' burning of Fossil Fuels as well as putting a stop to fracking, Ileana oil dumping, finning, and overfishing.

Jocylen speaks with charisma and passion that ignites the crowd with applause and praise.

Pamela is intrigued by Jocylen Parker, she and her Bodyguard Bodyguards Hitomi Tanaka pass the redhead on their way to the exit, Pamela suddenly gets a strange uneasy feeling about Jocylen Parker that she can't explain.

Many members of the Justice League who attended the summit paid close attention to Jocylen, as well as Pamela.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

One week later Jocylen calls the Daily Planet and requests that their best reporter come to EcoLove's new headquarters to interview her.

Wanting to ensure Lois' safety, Superman assigns Black Canary with the task of protecting Lois.

Lois stands outside of the EcoLove building when she hears the all too familiar sound of a motorcycle approaching, Lois smiled as Black Canary pulled up straddling her faithful Triumph THRUXTON 1200 R. Lois watched Dinah dismount her motorcycle and walk over to the brunette reporter.

"Hello Miss Lane, Superman assigned me to protect you." the blonde heroine says.

On the outside Lois was calm, offering Dinah a slender hand to shake and her trademark smile, but on the inside the reporter was leaping for joy.

"I feel safer already." Lois said, trying to hide her blush.

Lois and Dinah entered the building and were greeted by Hitomi.

"You two, follow me." Hitomi said, motioning to the corridor on her right.

Dinah moved to walk behind Hitomi and in front of Lois, acting as a physical barrier between Lois and Hitomi just in case things went sideways, which in most cases they do.

BSAA Special Agent Sheva Alomar stepped off the Blackhawk helicopter with her gear, her mission here in Metropolis is straightforward: Capture or Kill Jocylen Parker and discover if Black Umbrella, Jocylen's true company is operating an R&D lab somewhere in Metropolis.  

Black Canary and Lois walk into Jocylen's office, Lois sits in the chair facing Jocylen's desk and pulled out a pen and notepad while Black Canary stood behind Lois' chair, Hitomi walked around the blonde and took her place silently beside Jocylen.

"So Miss Parker, what made EcoLove decide to come to Metropolis?" Lois inquired.

"Well we thought that since LexCorp went bankrupt we thought that it would be a good idea to try out a new market."

"Roughly how many jobs does EcoLove plan on creating here?"

"If I had to estimate Miss Lane, I'd say around 6,500 jobs in the seven years that I outlined at the summit."

"Does your company use genetic testing on Humans or animals?" Lois asked.

"Uh well.... you see, I-." Jocylen stammers only for a moment, but recovers flawlessly.

"We don't test on animals, and any Human trials we do are closely observed personally by me."

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and The Flash left the Watchtower to go and meet Sheva, who is waiting for them at a nearby hotel.

The Justice Leaguers made their way up to the fourth floor where Sheva was waiting for them, seated in the lounge.

 "You all must be the Justice League, my name is Sheva Alomar and I am a part of the BSAA." the African  Agent explained.

 "What does your organization do, Agent Alomar?" Wonder Woman inquired.

 "It is the BSAA's job to locate, access, and eliminate any and all biological weapons that could be used against anyone." Sheva tells the Amazon Princess.

 "And you think that something like that is going to show up here?" Batman says stoically. 

 "We have been getting reports of a woman named Jocylen Parker being here in Metropolis." Sheva said.

Nods come from all around.

 "She is extremely dangerous and manipulative." Sheva said as she pulled out her laptop and turned it on, then she pulled up a video.

 "What are you showing us, Agent?" asked Superman.

 "What Jocylen Parker can do if given the chance." came Sheva's reply.

The heroes stood glued to the screen, they watched as Jocylen walked methodically through the lab, amidst the blood curdling screams of terror that echoed around Jocylen.

 "What is she doing?" the Man Of Steel asked.

 Sheva held her silence as she watched Jocylen as she injected twenty-two year old student Gina Miles. Suddenly Gina began a horrific transformation.

 "Great Hera!!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, turning away as she couldn't bear to watch anymore.

 


End file.
